Earth 301
by Daferge
Summary: Another adventure with Washu...


**Earth 301...**

Author: Daferge

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Jurai... )**

A good number of the highest ranking members of the Juraisn military, both serving and retired were gathered in one of the largest conference rooms in the Juraian Royal Palace...

None of the men had any idea as to why they had been summoned to the palace and so had been surprised to find they hadn't been the only one...

But a request from Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, better known as the Devil Princess of Jurai, was as good as an order from the Emperor himself...

While waiting for whatever was to happen, the officers talked among themselves, meeting newer faces and getting reaquanted with one not seen in a while...

Within such a powerful Empire, small conflicts were usually few and far between, sometimes as long as a decade or two, while major ones, between rival powers, were usually centuries apart...

It usually took that long to rebuild and rearm, as well as replace the fallen...

So, having long life spans, Juraian military careers usually lasted hundreds of years, which was quite helpful...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

In fact, within the past thousand years, other than the raid on the home world by the ( then wanted ) space pirate Ryoko and the recent attempt at an over throw of the Emperor by a High Lord, using a rather large Space Pirate fleet, there had been no real major conflicts...

And as for the over throw, many lords said they seen more violence and blood shed on the Grand Council floor when two High Lords went head to head...

There had even been very few minor conflicts and most, like the recent Zanata six incident, had been settled with little or no real violence, just a major task force showing up...

In fact a number of the recently retired members present had taken retirement due to all the dull calm, stating that there was more action in the Council than in outer space...

The older and the newer members exchanged notes and compared thought on what might require such a gathering...

But none could suggest an answer...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As a younger officer entered the room, all eyes were on him and all conversation died...

They all watched as he stepped up on to the platform at the end of the room...

Clearing his throat, he looked around...

No one spoke, for every one knew Kanemitsu Hirata, the Naval commander of the 7th Juraian armada...

And as the 7th was the Task Force attached to Lady Seto, her assistant...

With all eyes on him, no one noticed several more figures enter the room behind them...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Noting the new comers, the commander focused on those before him...

Coming to attention, he bowed slightly and waited...

One by one, they too came to attention and nodded, before sitting down in the chairs provided...

It took a while, but soon every one was sitted and watching him...

Touching his collar, he activated a tiny pickup that would carry his voice to every corner of the room...

" **Gentlemen!... As I am sure ALL of you are wondering why your presence was requested and why you are all here... Recently some data fell into Juraian hands... While in it's self quite harmless, a study has shown that it could be quite deady... The details are still being studied, but a number of simulations were run and we are interested in your opinions...** "

Stepping to the side, a huge screen materialized in mid-air and a view of deep space with star ships appeared on it...

From the side he continued...

" **As many of you may recognize, this is the standard deployment for a class 3A military convoy... This one consist of 2 dozen large transports, 4 heavy cruisers... One leading, one following and one above as well as below the convoy... There are also six light cruisers covering the flanks, three on each... Added to this is, of course, the usual dozen escort vessels, forming an outer warning shield...** "

He noticed a good number of those present smile nd nod their heads...

It was so hard not to smile as he continued...

" **And these were the survivors of an attack on the convoy...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He managed not to laugh at all the wide eyes and dropped jaws...

While the heavy cruisers showed only minor damage, many of the other ship looked ready to scrap...

Taking a calming breath he continued...

" **While the heavy ships escaped with only minor damage, this was mostly do to the fact that the attacker concentrated on the transports... Of which only three escaped damage and another four were damaged but managed to survive... The other seventeen were lost with all hands...** "

Noting that most of them were staring at him, he continued...

" **Of the escort units... One light cruiser was lost as were nine of the lighter escorts... Of which at least five were lost protecting the transports... The four heavy cruisers and three light cruisers escorted the six transports that still had undamaged drives and could still move at top speed... The surviving three escorts stayed with the two damaged light cruisers and transport, moving at a greatly reduced speed... END simulation... **"

There was complete silence in the room as every one digested the facts...

There hadn't been major losses like that since the last Juraian Airaian conflict...

He noticed that one of the more experienced retired naval officers had his hand up and nodded his head...

" **I assume we have a list of the Attacker's losses?... **"

As it was a simulation, he had ALL the details, down to what type of captain was in charge of each ship, friend or foe...

" **Of the two dozen attacking craft, eight were accounted for, five others damaged but managed to get away and eleven escaped with little or no damage...** "

Once again there was silence and this time no questions...

Shortly there after the meeting broke up and most of them left...

Until only the commander, his questioner and his young son, only 155 years old, also a naval officer...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Hirata... Is there any way it the world these figure could be just a bit exaggerated?...** "

Oh he wished, then he might be able to sleep better...

A voice spoke up before he could reply...

" **In the world!... In the Universe, the numbers don't lie...** "

Every one recognized the taller of the two females, Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai...

Only the commander recognized the shorter female, with red hair, who had spoken...

It was the older, retired High Commander who spoke, bowing slightly, a smile on his face...

" **Lady Seto, it's been a while...** "

His son bowed deeper, being younger...

" **Yes, it has... About a decade and a half, at your retirement party...** "

She smiled as he took her hand and bowed low enough to touch the back of it to his forehead, a VERY old custom that was rarely used these days...

" **If you have any questions, then this is the one to ask... The person you brought this and other data to my attention...** "

Enjoying the moment, she motioned to the shorter female...

" **Professor Washu Hakubi... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The High Commander's eyebrow went up for a moment before he bowed again...

" **As I recall, Princess Ryoko's name was once Hakubi?... Any relation?...** "

Washu couldn't help smiling as she answered...

" He**r mother... Though I find it impossible to get her to call me mom...** "

The High Commander chuckled as he looked at his own son...

" **Ah, the young... To be called dad or even pop, instead of Sir all the time...** "

Washu smiled as she saw the son start to reply, but then close his eyes and shake his head, just like Ryoko, she chuckled...

Turning to the older officer, she gave him a mischievous smile as she led him over to the side of the room...

"** I understand you have some questions about my data?...** "

Lady Seto smiled as she watched...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Some time later... )**

It was the High Commander talking...

" **With the latest stealth technology, all they have to do is get in close enough to be able to launch short range projectiles that contain very powerful explosives... Thus no power is need to attack and the craft remains hidden the whole time... Only the projectiles can be detected, one launched, but if launched close enough, almost impossible to avoid...** "

Washu smiled and nodded her head...

" **Also, while a shield can absorb an energy hit, the effects of a concussion hit would travel through the shield and hull, effecting every thing within... Equipment, personnel and such, causing damage...** "

Washu smiled, a Juraian who understood...

" **Quite... It would be as if you were inside a huge bell and some one hit it with a large hammer... The vibrations would shatter your eardrums and likely kill you... Without being touched... **"

The High Commander nodded, he'd had some experience, what with his wife whispering in his ear one moment, then screaming in it the next...

" **Your suggestion?...** "

Washu smiled as Lady Seto, they needed this one back...

" **Not get hit!...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The High Commander looked at her and then lady Seto...

Washu chuckled...

" **The 'torpedoes' are short range weapons that if spotted in time can be hit and destroyed away from the target... Even a few feet prevents contact with the concussion... No concussion, no damage...** "

The High Commander smiled and nodded his head...

" **The earlier it's detected the better the chances of avoiding it...** "

" **So, the simulation results would have differed if the convoy crews had been on the watch for these 'torpedoes'?...** "

Washu had gone over this with Lady Seto before...

" **There are a lot of verities in all things... Like using basic A.I.s to control the torpedoes, they can be launched from any where or any angle and they will hunt down it's target... Avoiding other ships that get in the way... Had we had added A.I. guidance, none of the transports would have survived...** "

His eyebrow went up again, but he let her continue..

" **Detection is your best bet..."**

She held up a hand as he started to reply...

" **While extremely difficult, even the best stealth technology today gives off a faint hint... Detect that hint and you will become aware that a possible stealth craft might be around... Also if you get an idea of where it might be, a volley blast in that area might be rewarded with one less problem... The craft is there, you just can't see it...** "

He looked at Seto who smiled and nodded...

" **I believe I have some detectors that will handle the problem... They should be simple enough for mass production..."**

Taking his arm, she led him towards the door...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **I was noticing how long it take to repair ships... There's a thing called compartmentalization... It's where you take something and put it all together so that it's easier to work with or repair... By organizing things thus, if some thing breaks down or is causing problems, you just pull it and replace it with a working item... Then the repair techs, engineers can examine it, test it, repair it or recycle it at their own pace, not working on a deadline... Also, if the part is improved or upgraded, out with the old, in with the new, quite quickly... What do you think?... **"

The High Commander's reply wasn't heard, but Washu's laugh was...

His son turned to Lady Seto...

" **My Lady... I was wondering... Where does Lady Washu come up with all these fantastic ideas?... **"

She recalled spending time with the Masaki women, watching that large screen in the living room, that they called a TV, with all it's channels and programs...

She had found the History and Military channels both quite interesting...

Now, some thing Washu had once said came to mind...

**TELL THEM THE TRUTH, THEY'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT...**

Looking over her open fan, she replied...

" **Would you believe an entertainment system...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
